


Friends With Benefits

by grungyblonde



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyblonde/pseuds/grungyblonde





	Friends With Benefits

_Goddammit I’m coming_ , Hvitserk thought to himself as the incessant knocking on the front door of his flat continued.

He had no idea who it could be; he had only moved to the complex a few days before. He quickly stashed the bong in his room, fanning the smoke with his hands. He padded to the door in his bare feet and and gym shorts, not bothering to hide his disgruntled face as he flung it open.

_Oh. It’s her._

It was one of his neighbors, a girl about his age. They hadn’t spoken yet, no idea what her name was but he had seen her leave for work every evening, hair in a ponytail, name tag crooked and long tan legs in shorts that were a bit too short for him not to notice. _Hot_ , was usually the only word his 20 something year old male mind could process when he saw her and it was running through his mind now as he looked down at her.

“Hey, I’m so so sorry but my car won’t start and I’m going to be late for work. I’m pretty sure my roommate left the lights on and the battery’s dead. Could you give me a jump? I’m so sorry about this but nobody’s home except for that old cunt Mrs. Layworth and I would honestly rather-“

Hvitserk was leaned up against the door frame looking down at her as she rambled, her hands moving rapidly as she spoke. _Hot_. He could see her face up close now, tan like her legs but lightly freckled. She was one of those girls who didn’t wear makeup and just had a natural fresh look that he loved.

“Hello?” She spoke, enunciating the ‘o’, as her hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

_Damn, I must be stoned_. “Yeah. Yeah I got you. Let me just throw on a shirt.” Leaving the girl standing in front of his open door, Hvitserk walked towards his bedroom, hurriedly kicking a few candy wrappers under the couch on his way, before turning back to her. “Uh, you can come in if you want.”

She made a few steps inside before a slight smirk began to grow on her face, “Dude it wreaks of pot in here.”

Hvitserk's face popped back out of his room; his shirt hung around his neck but he hadn’t managed to get his arms through. “Oh, um, I think that must be…um..”

She laughed as she continued to walk around his one bedroom flat, seemingly very comfortable considering it was a stranger’s home. “It’s cool. I’ll show you a trick sometime to keep the smell from sticking.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m Claire by the way.”

“Hvitserk,” he motioned to himself as he walked back into the hall, slipping his flip flops on as he pulled his hair back up.

“Yeah I know,” Claire was grinning again. “The landlord is a huge gossip. She was going on and on about how some hot Danish guy was moving in.”

Hvitserk nodded to himself as they walked out his door, a humored look on his face, “Yep. That sounds like me.”

“Okay Smokey.”

—————————————-

“Yeah you’re gonna need a new alternator,” Hvitserk looked back up at Claire as he removed the jumper cables from their joined cars.

“Really? Damn, this is not my fucking week,” Claire absent-mindedly kicked a piece of gravel in the parking lot as she fished her phone out of her shorts.

“It shouldn’t run you too bad. Pretty easy to replace. But it’s not going to move until you do.”

Claire was already turning away from him as she punched a number in her phone. Hvitserk caught himself staring at the view of her tiny black shorts again and quickly busied himself with a small grease stain on his shirt.

“Hey John. Yeah it’s Claire. I’m having car issues and I really need somebody to take my shift.”

“I can give you a r-“ Hvitserk spoke up but was quickly silenced by shushing motions.

“Yeah I can’t…Well no one is going to be closing with me except Martin and he rides his bike…Yeah, I’m sorry…I’ll have a ride until my car gets fixed but I can’t get one now…Okay thanks. I owe you one…Okay bye.” Claire shoved her cellphone back in her pocket and smiled apologetically at Hvitserk, “Thanks for offering to give me a ride but…I can’t pass up a good excuse to call out of work. You got any plans this evening? I’ll show you that trick I was talking about.”

————————————————————————

“I’m sorry the place is such a mess,” Hvitserk apologized as they walked back into his living area. “I haven’t really had time to get settled in. It’s just me so I mainly just hang in my room.”

“Well then lead the way.”

He was a bit surprised at her boldness and the complete lack of awkwardness she seemed to have around him. Claire wasn’t exactly being flirtatious though, just acting like any one of his friends might, like there was no sexual tension between them. _Probably because there’s not any on her end, you idiot_ , he thought.

Hvitserk nodded but headed to his fridge first. He was suddenly very aware of the dryness of his mouth. “You want anything to drink?”

“I’d love a beer if you’ve got one.”

“Heineken?”

“Perfect,” she smiled her thanks at him from across the counter as he popped the top and handed her a bottle. He couldn’t help but notice how bright and white her teeth were. _Hot_.

He cut his eyes back to his own bottle, taking a long gulp before guesturing to his room, “And if you’ll follow me to the master chambers m’lady.”

_M’lady? What the fuck dude?_

“After you my lord,” Claire laughed as she hopped down from the stool.

————————————————————————

A 12-pack of beer and several hits off the bong later, they were sprawled out in his bedroom, Claire laying across his unmade bed and Hvitserk stretched out on the floor, upper body resting against the double stacked mattresses.

“AC/DC is not overrated!”

“Yes they are!” Claire waved her hands, beer in one and an unlit cigarette in the other, “I’m sorry but how can you say they’re your favorite band?! Every time I hear one of their songs I have to turn it because they’re all so overplayed. Zeppelin is way better.”

“You can’t even compare the two!”

“Zeppelin is better than AC/DC. See, I just did,” Claire stuck her tongue out.

“Okay you must be drunk. I’m cutting you off,” Hvitserk said with a stern face as he reached up to pick the bottle from her hand before taking a swig from it himself. They had talked about everything from music to television to work for the past three hours but he still hadn’t gotten the courage up to ask if she was single.

“So…you have a roommate?” He asked before handing her the beer back.

“Yeah Charlie. She’s cool. A little bit high strung but she pays her part of the bills and cleans more than I do. So it’s cool.”

Hvitserk nodded along idly flipping through the music on his phone, trying not to seem too obvious. “Boyfriend?”

“Oh god no,” Claire collapsed back on the bed. “I swore off relationships when I broke up with my boyfriend six months ago. We were together since high school. He was such a jerk towards the end. Got super controlling, acted like we already fucking married. I couldn’t deal.”

“Sounds like a dick.”

“Yeah.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Hvitserk climbed up the bed to lie parallel next to her. “Sorry, my ass was going numb.”

Claire laughed quietly. “It’s your bed,” she reminded him.

Hvitserk grabbed a pillow and propped it behind his head. “I’ve never really been one for relationships,” he spoke as he stared up the ceiling but he could feel her eyes on him, “I mean, I’ve dated plenty…I just…I guess it’s just not my thing. I’ve been told I’m a pretty shit boyfriend.”

“Maybe people just expect too much.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Well, I think you’re pretty cool Smokey. But you’ve been letting me smoke your weed and drink your beer all night so my view might be a little skewed,” Claire stretched her arms over her head, causing her shirt to ride up a little, exposing a bit of her stomach.

“You’ve got tattoos?” Hvitserk asked, surprising himself when he let his fingertips skim across the tiny red heart inked on her hip. _Hot._

“Yeah but this is my only one. You got any?”

Hvitserk sat up and pulled his shirt over his head to show her a design on his shoulder. “Stupid frat tattoo.”

Claire lips curled up slightly. “It’s hot.”

Her words caused a familiar heat to grow in his stomach, the same heat that always made his mind go blank, like all the blood was traveling somewhere other than his brain. She was still grinning up at him as he brought his hand to her thigh, running it up her leg before giving it a playful slap.

“Hot huh?” He leaned a little closer, coming down on his elbow next to her. Her eyes were a little red and watery from the smoke but they were eager. She bit her lip, but the playful smile never wavered. It was like she was daring him. “Yeah.”

_She’s just a girl, man. And she wants you. It’s now or never._

Hvitserk kept his hand on the warm smooth skin of her leg as he leaned in all the way, kissing her lips softly, just to see if she would let him. She opened her mouth to him, darting her tongue out to meet his.

“Is this okay?” He breathed into her, unwilling to completely break contact.

Claire didn’t answer but she hooked her arm around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. With no doubts left in his mind, Hvitserk rolled slightly onto her, letting his need take over. And then everything was moving so quickly, the room becoming a rushed blur as they tasted each other again and again.

Claire had thrown her leg over his hip, grinding against him as he returned her motions. “Fuck,” he murmured, hands shaking from excitement as he quickly unbuttoned her shorts before dipping his fingers inside.

“I swear I don’t usually do this,” she said before gasping as his hand found her clit, making her arch his back as he began to rub it quickly and perfectly. “Please don’t think I’m a slut.”

“I don’t,” He whispered into her neck, pushing her shorts and panties just a little slower so he could find her entrance, swirling around it it before pressing a finger inside. “You’re so tight,” his voice had turned husky as he pumped his finger, caught up in the way she gripped it.

Claire laughed but her eyes were squeezed shut as he added another and begin to finger fuck her a bit harder. “It’s been a while.”

“Then let me take care of you.” Hvitserk lifted his face from hers and moved down the bed until he was kneeling between her legs, lifting her hips to completely remove her bottoms. He felt his cock strain at his pants even more now as he stripped her bare and brought his lips down to her inner thigh.

Claire started to squirm beneath him and she lifted herself up on her elbows, her expression a little shy now. “You really don’t have to do that. We can just fuck.”

Hvitserk brought his face up just a little and gave her a reassuring look. “Fun fact about me. This is kinda one of my favorite parts.”

And then he was pushing her back into his sheets, keeping his palm on her chest to knead her breasts, while her his other hand found her again, dripping wet. He went back to curling his fingers inside her, rhythmically stroking her Gspot. Claire let out the breath she had been holding in, unable to keep her body from trembling as he threw her legs over his shoulders. And then his mouth was on her, licking and sucking at her clit like he was enjoying it as much as she was. It didn’t take much to make her explode, push her over the brink. She had to bite the pillow next to her to keep her scream quiet, legs wrapped around Hvitserk’s head as he kept lapping at her even as he orgasm was finished.

 “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.”

For some reason her words made Hvitserk’s own urge greater and he quickly yanked down his own pants as he kissed up her stomach, pausing to suck at her breasts before wiping his mouth and kissing her again. He looked down to line himself up and Claire managed to croak, “Condom.”

_Shit._

He nodded before rushing to his drawer, rifling around in it an almost panic. _Please, please, please let there be a rubber in here._

“Got one!” he exclaimed triumphantly, punching his fist in the air. He only grinned sheepishly at Claire’s giggling, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and sliding it on.

He kissed her again, trying to slow himself down. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered into her ear before positioning his cock against her slickness, pushing in all the way with a slow but firm thrust of his hips.

“Goddamn you feel good,” he groaned but managed to open his eyes to look down at her. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was opened in a perfect ‘o’. He started to pull out and then she was bucking back into him, pulling him deeper as she rolled her hips with his, meeting his every stroke.

_Oh fuck not this soon_. Hvitserk lifted up just a little bit so he could bring his hand between them, rubbing her sensitive spot rapidly, desperate to pull an orgasm from her before he came. He felt her clench around him, the same strangled moan that he had heard the first time escaped from her lips. And he couldn’t hold out any longer. He buried himself as deeply as he could, thankful for the condom now and tried to keep from grunting like an animal as he came.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, completely lost in the ecstasy of their shared orgasm. Hvitserk finally pulled himself out, careful to keep the rubber on his softening prick, and collapsed beside her.

“That was fucking amazing.”


End file.
